ben10adventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Aaron Pachma
Aaron Pachma was only 9 when he got his Omnitrix. He was just sitting in his backyard playing with his toys. Then he spotted it below a tree in the shade. He went over to it, being his curious self and picked it up. Then out of nowhere it latched to his wrist. He began freaking out. When a messaged from Azmuth started playing he calmed down and learned about his Omnitrix through the message. Now he is 12 and is using his Omnitrix for good. He also fights along side Rish Tennok. Appearance Aaron is a 12 year old boy with reidsh brown hair. He has pruple eyes to match the purple on his shirt. His shirt is Red and Pruple. He wears green pants with white and black sneakers. He keeps his omnitrix on his left cause he is a righty. Personality Aaron is a kind kid. He helps those in need, and never asks for anything in return. He is sometimes bratty though, like any 12 year old would be. He is also always looking for a friend to fight with. This is because he is distant to most people and keeps to himeslf. Plus many people call him weird and don't want to be friends with him. He is now very serious and more distant. This is because his parents were killed by a mystery alien. Aliens *Arburian Pelarota A.K.A. Roley Poley- He can turn into ball form and roll around at extremely fast speeds. The fastest he has ever gone is 100 MPH. He was rolling down a mountain. His signature move is the Poley Special. He runs at his opponent then tackles them and rolls on their face in ball form. *Pyronite A.K.A. Flame Face- He can shoot and breathe fire. He can also control it. Plus he can fly on rocks. His signature attack is Magma Spew. He shoots fire into the ground which then melts the rocks into Magma. Then he fires it at his opponent from all different directions. *Lepidopterran A.K.A. Sky Fly- He can shoot slime, poisinous gas, blue laser like beams, and has 360 vision. His signature attack is Slime Smash. He fires slime at his opponent smashing them into the ground. Then he flies down and hits them with his stinger. Cannon bolt.PNG|Roley Poley Heatblast.png|Flame Face stinkfly.PNG|Sky Fly Gallery ben 10.2.png|Aaron When He First Got His Omnitrix cannonbolt.jpg|Roley Poley In Ball Mode Being Shot At heatblast flying.jpg|Flame Face Flying cannonbolt crushing.png|Roley Poley Crushing An Enemy cannonbolt screaming.PNG|Roley Poley Screaming cannonbolt transformation.png|Aaron Transforming Into Roley Poley heatblast jacket.png|Flame Face In A Jacket Trying To Blend In heatblast mid transformation.jpg|Aaron Transforming Into Flame Face heatblast vs kevin.png|Flame Face Being Attacked put out heatblast.png|Flame Face Extinguished sick heatblast.png|Sick Flame Face cannonbolt attacked.PNG|Roley Poley Being Thrown rook and ben running.PNG|Aaron Running With Rish ben smoothie.png|Aaron Drinking A Smoothie behind rock.png|Aaron and Rish Hiding Behind Rocks On A Mission secret entrance.png|Aaron Going Through The Secret Entrance Into The Plumbers Headquarters stink fly acid.png|Sky Fly Spitting Acid/Slime Category:Characters